Love at first set
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are two famous actors who get the lead role in a movie. What happens when their on screen chemistry becomes a bit too real. Will it be reality or will they deny the truth? A story about love, lust and romance. Rated M for smut. Three shot. Klaroline.


This is a three shot. Some of you may have read this on my KC one shot's but it was highly requested for a continuation so I decided to make it into a three shot.

Plot- Caroline and Klaus are both famous actors, who get the lead role in a movie. Rated M for smut.

...

_'The hardest of battles have the finest of victories'_

"Caroline Forbes, get your but down here now before I quit!" Kathrine screamed from downstairs of Caroline's house.

"Kity kat you know I love you but SHUT UP I really need to practice this script if I want to get this part, I mean I know your my manger and all but seriously I need a friend now not a mother" Caroline shouted back causing Kathrine to laugh at her response.

"Caroline I don't see the big deal in this movie, I mean you're already famous and rich so why do you want to do this film" Kathrine said while walking up the stairs to Caroline's were she saw Caroline talking to herself in the mirror.

Caroline looked up to see Kathrine leaning on the door frame laughing at her because of how she chooses to rehearse her lines. You see Caroline has always been an actress and she's always been Americas sweetheart, Kathrine was right though Caroline didn't need this film but Caroline wanted it. It wasn't for the money it was the film. It called out to her and the story line is so beautiful. It's also directed by one of the best directors out there; Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline and Stefan have worked on so many films together but this film is different, Caroline heard from Kathrine that there were many people auditioning for the female role and the male but Caroline also knew she would get it because she strived towards her goals and also because she is an amazing actress, well that's what all her fans tell her.

Caroline had a very large fan base and she was one of the It female actors and she was also a really sweet and giving person to. She started acting when she was 4 years old because of her adorable face apparently. You know that cute kid on family adverts, yeah that kid was her. She was a popular baby or whatever but then In middle school she decided to up her game and stared in some kids programmes and then did her first real movie at the start of high school and ever since then her whole life just expanded and she was constantly asked to be in films. She even did her first topless scene in her 3rd year of high school. After High school ended she decided to be home schooled because people were always following her in school or the paps would break into here class. Her life was an open book and you could read all about it on Ok magazine or some other news shows.

Caroline is now 22 years old, still pretty young but very mature for her age and she knew she had so much to explore and learn and she got to do that with her career. All this movies or tv shows let her travel, she saw so many things. Her life is so different from the life she had in mystic falls.

Caroline had a sad past one that she's only shared with Kathrine and one most people don't know about but let's just say she can relate to this movie and that's the real reason she is doing this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in L.A<p>

"Niklaus I have already told you that you will be auditioning for the lead male part in this Stefan Salvatore production and don't say no because I saw you eyeing up the scrip and they especially asked for you to audition so you're going" Elijah said to Klaus his younger brother.

Elijah was Klaus's older brother and manger; ever since Klaus was little he was an outcast, school, people and even his own family. He had a shady past let's just say. His father Mikael was not nice and gave him a beating whenever he got the chance. His siblings tried to help but they were too scared, when Mikael finally died of a heart attack on Klaus 13th birthday his life was saved. Klaus had a lot of family; he had Rebecca, Kol, Elijah, Finn and Henrik. He's really close with all of them and they have a good life but it still doesn't stop the painful memories he had endured when he was a child.

When Mikael died all of the money they had went to his gambling fees and they were broke, there mother Ester tried to help but she had no Job and no qualifications so they sold their mansion and went to live in a small apartment . Klaus started acting at 14 and got money here and there and then when Elijah turned 18 he managed Klaus and his career and then after a couple of years they found themselves moving into a new mansion that was bigger and they had money. It was just not from Niklaus though, Elijah managed other celebrities and earned a lot of cash and Kol was a singer and did played guitar for some famous bands, only in the background but it still started him off.

Over time they all somehow became very famous and now were in the Hollywood spotlight, Kol was a famous music artist, Rebecca was some famous designer, Elijah was the manger/business man that was really good at his job/ Finn was the boss of some international company, Henrik was in Kol's band, Ester was a business woman and Niklaus was a famous actor that everyone loved.

He was the main male guy that had ladies falling to his feet and had eyes rolling their eyes in envy, he was very good at his job and had people calling him up for job offers 24 7. His life was stalked by fans and his house was almost broken into every week which caused him to get a new security system.

That was his life and he wouldn't really change it the only thing he really wanted was someone to share it with who wasn't his family or his family loved ones, he wanted a loved one.

"Ok Lijah I will audition for this movie but I'm telling you that they need a really hot female lead because there are some raunchy scenes in here and if I'm doing one of those I at least need s good view" he smirked.

Elijah just looked at him baffled; he was always shocked by Niklaus attitude towards females, he was very subjective and it appalled him to think about what poor woman ended worth him. He would admit that is brother is a man whore but he had no decency or respect and he really hopped that it was all a façade because if it wasn't he knew Niklaus would be alone forever.

"Joking Lijah I just wanted to see your face" Klaus laughed, just looking at his brother made Klaus see how disgusted he was by what he said and it cracked him up every time but he did actually need someone who is semi attractive because it was a romance film and you don't really want to see Prince charming and the witch; do you?

"I hope so Niklaus for your sake as well as mine" Elijah said while tossing him the script for the film "Learn it Niklaus" Elijah said while walking out the door.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the audition's and Caroline was really nervous, she didn't need to be but she always got like this before acting. She's really insecure about this kind of stuff, she always has been but this time she decided to stop tapping her foot and just get it together.<p>

All the actors and actresses had to give a short monologue about them and then they would choose top three females and then top three males and start the real auditions. Every knew who Caroline was because she was super famous and she could here all the bitchy comments saying how she would get the lead because she slept with Stefan or that she would bring more viewers. They all seemed bitter and bitchy. Then Stefan called the three females which consisted of Tatia Petrova, April young and obviously Caroline Forbes. It was weird though because she was the only blonde and the girl in the film had dark hair.

The males were in the other room and Alaric the actual writer of the film called out the three males which were Tyler Lockwood, Marcel Davies and Klaus Mikelson.

First they had to test the on screen chemistry of the actors because they had to find someone who went well with each other and had that spark because this film had a high budget and they needed the best.

All the males and Females walked into the stage area, they all took a moment to eye each other up, Klaus and Caroline spending and extra minute staring at one another without anyone noticing. Klaus had to admit she was very beautiful and he had seen a lot of her films so he was hoping it would be her who got the part because he already knew that he was going to be the lead.

Caroline just looked at Klaus like he was the gift that she wanted for Christmas but never received, She knew who he was and watched him in his films all the time but the real life version was so much more better. It was strange to fan girl over someone who is the same as you but she couldn't help it, she always wanted to work with him but they never did the same films but now was he chance, kind of starkerish isn't it; oh well who cares.

"Ok let's just start with a basic summary of the film, so it's called 'A chance' and it basically is about Joseph and Candice these two people who meet but their lives are so messed up and they can't take the chance. Candice has been dealing with the death of her brother and Joseph is running away from a dark past but when these two people collide can they be the ones to save each other. Anyway there are lots of struggles and all this stuff but the end is happy" Stefan said proudly while giving Alaric that 'you de man' look.

Caroline had to admit that the script was amazing and she knew that it would perfect for her because she had to deal with the loss of her brother stiles that died when she was younger. He was her half-brother that her mother kept secret and when she found out she searched for him and they became close but then he was killed in a hit and run accident a year later and she had to go through the pain alone because her dad wasn't in her life and her mum died just after she found the secret of her brother and she was famous and she couldn't exploit her little brother so she kept it to herself and only told Kathrine.

Klaus really liked the script but as Stefan was explain it all; all he could do was look at Caroline and Imagine how perfectly she would fit underneath him.

"Ok so we need to bring it down to two males and two females before we test the chemistry so let's start with Marcel as joseph and April as Candice and we will do the first meeting and then we will switch to Klaus and Tatia and then Tyler and Caroline and then we will see who played joseph and Candice the best and then send two people home and then decide the chemistry with the 4 people left and hopefully we will have our joseph and Candice and if you don't get the main role we can have you audition for the supporting parts anyway Marcel and April" Stefan said.

Marcel and April quickly read over there lines and then went to the middle of the stage.

**Action **

_Candice is walking out of the café when a stranger bumps into her making her drop her stuff on the floor._

"_Sorry Love I didn't see you there" Joseph/ Marcel said in an American accent._

"_Why oh my god why does this happen to me" Candice/April said in a premature voice._

"_How can I acquit myself" Joseph/ Marcel said in a nonchalant tone._

Stefan listened to them act the whole thing and he had to say that Marcel and April did not fit at all as the leads, he was definitely sending April home because she seemed to young and in experienced but he didn't know about Marcel yet.

"Ok so Klaus and Tatia please" Stefan said as the two actors walked into the middle of the stage.

"Were doing the same scene" Alaric said so it was fair.

**Action **

_Candice is walking out of the café when a stranger bumps into her making her drop her stuff on the floor._

"_Sorry love I didn't see you there" Joseph/ Klaus said in his natural British accent that made the words seem so real and his face showed the emotion he was trying to convoy._

"_Why oh my god why does this happen to me" Candice/ Tatia said in a seductive voice that was very off script and her body language was to sexual and she looked at Klaus like he was a piece of meat._

Later at the end of the scene...

Stefan thought Klaus was great and really captured Josephs Character well and he saw how professional he was and how he stayed in his character and embodied it like it was his own. Tatia however read the words but didn't put the emotion into it and she seemed so trampy but she still did a better job then Apri.l

"Ok Tyler and Caroline" Stefan said as Tyler and Caroline complied.

**Action **

_Candice is walking out of the café when a stranger bumps into her making her drop her stuff on the floor._

"_Sorry love I didn't see you there" Joseph/ Tyler said in an arrogant voice that didn't represent the Character well at all._

"_WHY OH MY GOD (a short pause that Caroline does and looks up at Joseph/Tyler with the dirtiest glare ever that turned to a stunned look)…does this happen to me" she stuttered just like her character is supposed to do because she's so mesmerised by Joseph._

"_How can I (he check out her body with a animalistic look that is not in the script and is not the characters persona) acquit myself" he said sexually and smugly that made Caroline scoff by accident._

* * *

><p>Stefan Knew Caroline was the one he could just tell and also from past experience to, the way she used her facial features to represent what she's feeling or how she widened her doe eyes at Tyler like she was supposed to, It didn't script that but that's what amazing actors do they take what there given and make it into something better. He also liked how she just naturally scoffed at Tyler when he was being smug its what's her character is like but Tyler didn't Play Joseph write he played him like an egotistical moron; Stefan already Knew Caroline and Klaus were the leads he just had to test them out first.<p>

Klaus was just there looking at Caroline like he was so mesmerised, he saw how amazing she was and she saw how great he was; they were meant to be.

After 10 minutes of talking Stefan and Alaric that everyone could leave apart from Caroline and Klaus, it was an easy decision but now they had to test their chemistry.

Klaus was thrilled to find out that him and Caroline got the part and he was even more thrilled to act a romantic scene with her, Caroline on the other hand was so nervous to act with Klaus because she could sense her desire for him building and she didn't want that to affect her job.

"Ok Klaus and Caroline we need to see how you guys are together so were going to do that I love you scene and it leads to kissing so make it real guys" Alaric said as Caroline and Klaus prepared.

**Action **

"_I can't do this anymore Joseph; I can't see you anymore our lives are just too different for us to work" Candice said while showing sadness on her face and turning her head away from Joseph._

"_Don't do this Candice, I know you and I know your scarred but don't leave" he pleaded like it was real while grabbing her hand and turning her to face him._

_Candice looked into the stormy grey eyes and shed a small tear._

"_I'm sorry joseph but this isn't going to work we've only known each other for a couple of months and I need to be alone right now" Candice said while loosening herself out of his grip and walking away._

"_Coward" Joseph sneered causing her to turn around and march over to him._

"_I am no coward" she yelled at his face, they were so close now that you could feel the intensity rising._

"_You are, there's nothing stopping us from being together" he replied while looking into her eyes._

"_No I'm an afraid, I'm afraid of you that are what's stopping me" she mumbled lightly._

_He looked at her for a second almost taken back but then came closer "No you're not afraid of me your afraid of you; you're so terrified to believe that you can be happy and it's what kills you; you think you don't deserve me but the truth is, is that I'm the one who doesn't deserve you" He said while pushing their bodies tighter._

"_No that's not true" she said trying not to believe it even though she knows it inside._

"_I love you Candice" he said looking straight at her with all the power and emotion he felt "Why can't you just love me back" he said dreadfully._

_She looked at him shocked and then realised that this is what she wanted, she wanted him and she couldn't deny it._

"_I love you to" she breathed scared about his reaction._

_He looked up to see her face so full of love and passion and then slowly he rested his hand on her cheek and brought her closer to him and connected their mouths, her hand gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him closer towards her as there bodied became one and they shared a hot fiery kiss._

* * *

><p>Stefan and Alaric literally had tears in their eyes while watching the two acts out the scene it was so serial and magical, They were perfect , seeing them act out that scene made them realise just how good this film was going to be. They had two of the best actors and there chemistry was fantastic and it was so real, Stefan and Alaric felt like they were intruding on a private moment and that Kiss; it was so hot yet romantic, there body language and facial expressions said more than words it was breath-taking.<p>

After that kiss Caroline was just left speechless, she didn't know how to feel, he was a really good kisser and his body felt so good but this was just lust; wasn't it?

Klaus was left wanting more, he didn't know what to feel it was strange Niklaus Mikelson was never in a situation like this before but god the kiss just felt so right and she was a marvellous kisser.

"Ok guy was just something else, congrats you are now the main leads for 'A chance'" Alaric beamed.

"Ok so were going to film this ASAP because we want it out before 2015 so if it gets good reviews we will have time to film a sequel" Stefan cheered.

"Next week we will be holding more auditions for the supporting characters but there are only a few because this film is mainly based off Candice and joseph, we will confirm with your mangers and they'll give you all the dates and times and publicity stuff as well however though you two need to see each other a lot to rehearse and learn your lines and also were going to announce the casts of the movie in a month once everything's settled so if you get any questions about it please don't confirm anything so basically don't talk to the press or pap's, ok got it" Stefan said leaving them nodding there head in agreement.

"Oh one more thing you two are all right will filming sex scenes right" Stefan asked.

"Yup" Caroline and Klaus both replied at the same time, Klaus was just smirking while Caroline blushed brightly.

"Were also going to have lingerie shoots Caroline and were going to have you and Klaus do some promotional pictures soon and the film involves a lot of travelling so be prepared" Stefan said while walking away with a huge grin on his face because he knew this film would be amazing.

It was just Klaus and Caroline now; Caroline would describe it as awkward but it definitely wasn't talkative, they were both just contemplating in their minds about one another.

"So Klaus can I have your number" Caroline said bluntly until she realised what she said and mentally face palmed herself for being so forward.

"Sweetheart were supposed to be professional" he joked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted your number so I could call you if I ever needed to run lines with you or check anything" she mumbled embarrassed.

"I believe you" he said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha you're so funny so please can I have your number" she said while smiling tightly at him.

"Only if you give me yours, you know in case I want to run lines with you" he winked in turn making her scoff.

"Your terrible" she said while smacking him in the chest.

"Really because that's not what the ladies tell me, quite the opposite actually" he smirked trying to piss her off so he could get a reaction off her.

"I feel sorry for those girls 2 minutes must be so unsatisfying" she snared back.

"Someone's jealous and by the way it lasts a lot longer than two minutes" he whispered in her ear.

"EUrghh Pig" she said while pushing him away from her causing him to roll over and laugh.

"Ok I'm sorry here take my number as an apology" he joked while scribbling down his number on a piece of paper and handing it to her, she simply took it in return and stuck her tongue out and pulled out a very adorable face.

* * *

><p>It had now been a week and Stefan and Ric had chosen most of the cast, Caroline had Klaus and rehearsed a few times but only for an hour and they only ever did the talking scenes they never practiced the sexual or kissing parts, well not yet.<p>

It was almost time for filming because by now they had all the cast and backups to but they still hadn't confirmed all the cast or film so they needed to do that before they filmed.

Klaus hadn't told anyone about the film because he was filming another film and hadn't really had much face time with his family and the only person who knew was Elijah but he's too busy in his work. Klaus didn't think it was a big deal mentioning it because he never did with the other films but this time he had this sense that he needed to tell someone.

It was only until today did he tell his family and it was because of TMZ, Klaus didn't even realise the paps had taken pictures of him and Caroline rehearsing but the pictures looked like they were a couple because they were so close and she was always smiling and then there were other pics of him playing his Character Joseph and it was a scene where he moves a strand of hair from her face and then kisses her on the cheek and they were doing that whole 'I love you' look so it made them seem like a couple.

Rebecca came screaming into his bedroom demanding to know why her idol was playing happy families with him and why he didn't tell her that he had a girlfriend. At first Klaus didn't know what she was talking about but then as he turned on the tv he saw just how popular his 'new relationship' was, I mean they even had a name something like Klaroline or whatever. It was really weird because there were reporters saying that he cheated on her and that's why Klaroline were fighting but the picture they were talking about was of when they were practicing the fights in the film and then there were pics like 'Can Caroline really save this man whore or is she just another play thing' It pissed him off to see these things and he knew that Caroline would be fuming right now.

Klaus explained to Rebecca about the whole movie and how they were only working together and were not in item but his heart clenched at those words even though they were true. Rebecca then went on to fan girl about Caroline and how she always wanted Caroline to model one of her dresses but her manger said she didn't have the time. Klaus just sat there and watched his sister gush about his blonde co-star like she was the most amazing person ever and it was kind of odd because Rebecca generally hates all females unless there modelling for her or they love her.

Then Rebecca called the rest of the family and she explained his new film, Kol just made sexual comments about Caroline which caused Klaus to threaten him, Henrik said that he loved her films and really wanted to meet her because his friends have some magazines of her or something. Finn didn't care he just went to his wife sage and Elijah just called Stefan and told him to confirm the film so it would stop all the rumours but Klaus knew it would only fuel them more.

When Caroline found out about the pictures she turned red, she was just in an excluded Café so no fans or paps could get her when suddenly the tv turns on and starts talking about the golden couple of Hollywood and how Klaroline babies would be so cute and how she changed Klaus. It kind of freaked her out because when she went to check her twitter feed all her questions were about Klaus and her or how they accepted her and Klaus because they love her. There were also some photo shopped pictures of 'Klaroline' kissing or even having sex and it made her feel strange because everyone was talking about her and Klaus and she couldn't reply or deny them. She got on the phone to Kathrine as soon as could because she needed Stefan to confirm the film.

Kathrine and Elijah managed to convince Stefan to confirm the film and the cast and as soon as he did the Klaroline epidemic became even worse. Caroline now had paps following her 24 7 asking all about the film and if it's the reason her and Klaus are dating. Ever since the day Klaus and Caroline found out about the pics they never got a chance to see each other but now they could because today was the first day of filming and it was going to be a good day.

After having Kathrine and Elijah confirm their relationship status at strictly platonic they finally got a break.

* * *

><p>They had to travel to New York to start the filming, after a long travel they finally got there, they all went separately but met up at the filming studio. As soon as Caroline came in Klaus couldn't help but gawk at her because she looked so radiant and perfect, he couldn't understand his feelings for Caroline but at least he could establish that he had some sort of empathy towards the beautiful blonde, you would think that's it's pretty obvious to say that he likes her but to Klaus that would be very bad because he's never fancied a girl this strongly and he's not ready to admit his devotion towards her and neither is she.<p>

"Ok guys so now that were all here we can start with the first scene that we need to film, I and Ric were thinking that we should start with the part were joseph gets jealous over Candice's date Zach so basically at this point they've come to the endearment as friends but they both now there more than that and when Candice see's joseph with another girl who is his girlfriend at this point she decides that she needs someone to and then comes along Zach who is played by Mr Matt Donavon" Stefan said in a very ecstatic voice.

After a script reading of that part they were all ready to film, once hair and makeup was done and the background was set they got all the camera crew ready and started.

**Action **

_Candice walks into the jazz club with Zach as her date, there holding hands tightly and he's staring at her ass in a not so gentlemanly manor._

_Candice spots Joseph with Emily his 'girlfriend' she makes a sick face to herself as she sees them all over each other and then inwardly pushes Zach into her so there close together. She knows she had no right to be jealous but she can't help but feel it but she also knows that she's not over her past and doesn't deserve happiness and she knows that every time she takes a chance it just comes back and bites her in the ass. _

_She could hear the music playing and the sound of laughter spreading through the 20's inspired club. She's dressed like a flapper like most of the other girl but she's the one who stands out because she looks like the only one who truly belongs. She feels like she's in an old movie but she's not and then the sound of Zach's voice stops her thinking. She looks up at him and smiles but it's not the smile she gives joseph there's something fake about it but Zach's to in lust with her to see. _

_Joseph spots Candice and his breath hitches as he gets a look at her, she's so bewitching and he can see that she entices everyman in here. Sure this isn't the actual 1920's and the Jazz is a bit off but it's like there reliving it and he can see that she belongs here; she always fits in something he could never do. _

_Then he see's something that makes his blood boil, a man, a man that has his arms around her like he owns her but the most annoying thing is that she is smiling at him, she allows him to touch her, see her beauty and dare he say it but feel her beauty._

_Joseph doesn't realise what he's doing until he's already up to them and punching Zach's face as hard as possible causing the music to cut off and people to stare. Candice looks up at him in horror and Emily starts screaming at him saying I knew it, I knew you liked her._

_Joseph is so caught up in rage to even notice the people around him all he can do is look at Candice with that longing gaze that he's had since they first met. He knows that he shouldn't let his jealousy get to him but he's made moves and chances at her but she rejects them and maybe just maybe if he had a distraction of his own then would he finally be free of the blonde angel that has mystified him._

_The sad thing is though that he doesn't want to forget her, he doesn't want to pine after her like a lost puppy and he doesn't want to be her friend, he wants so much more of her; she just can't see it._

_Suddenly he feels his arm getting yanked at and he is pushed out side into the dark abyss of the night, it was Candice pushing him. She had the fearful look in her eyes that made his hear burn with desire but he could also see the fury._

"_WHAT THE HELL JOSEPH" Candice screamed while shoving him into the wall beside him._

"_I'm sorry" was all he could say because that's all he meant, he wasn't sorry for punching the guy but he was sorry for causing her some sort of pain._

"_WHY JOSEPH, I just don't understand why" she said loudly at first but then silently finishes the rest as she was having some inner terminal with herself._

"_You know why Candice, you just can't see it" he said._

"_Joseph" she said softly as if she was going to give him so heart-breaking news._

"_I fancy you Caroline" He said cutting her speech short._

"_Why" was all she said?_

"_Why, Cant you see you, your beautiful, your strong , Your full of light" He said looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, which she was to him but she never saw herself that way._

_..._

"Wow just fabulous guys" Ric gushed as he walked over to Klaus and Caroline and talked more about the other scenes.

As Ric was talking to them all Klaus could do was think how true the words he just acted were, If he was to ever admit his attraction to Caroline those were the words he would use but maybe add in a bit of sexual puns just to make her do that beautiful eye roll.

Caroline and Klaus were now into a month of filming and everything was going so well all they needed, of course they weren't nearly finished with the filming but they were heading there. The press had been very talkative about the film and were very interested in the characters. Klaus and Caroline got together occasionally to rehearse but they were both already fully prepared and very talented actors.

Today was the cover shoot pictures, they basically needed to take pictures of them and edit it into the main picture and stuff, they also needed pictures of the whole cast but today was there photo-shoot.

After a long day of filming and taking pictures they finally had the last round, It was the saucy picture that was going to be featured in cosmopolitan, Caroline and Klaus were asked for the cover and then they were asked for more pictures for the inside and then a full interview of them both. They knew the magazines would sell fast if they had Hollywood's new obsession in it.

Ok so here they were getting ready in hair and makeup, Klaus had no shirt fully exposing his chiselled abs and then he had a pair of Kalvin Klein boxers on with high up socks and a loosened tie around his neck; He looked fit as the ladies liked to refer him as.

Caroline Had a male dress shirt on that was ripped through the middle revelling her toned stomach and plumb breasts that were held together by a tony Madan Bra, a very lacy one it was, then she had the matching pair of lace undies; she looked mesmerizing.

She was wearing her robe when she got called out to get the picture taken, she slowly walked out still in her robe only to see a very handsome Klaus there, He looked so sexy there, His naked chest just making her fingers twitch in excitement at what was to come. She quickly scurried over to Klaus who was talking with the photographer.

"Ah Caroline you're here" The photographer said acknowledging Caroline causing Klaus to look over and scan his eyes over her body even if she was just wearing a robe; he could still see the outline of every perfect curve.

"Anyway so I want Klaus behind you holding onto your hips as you pull his tie forward so your faces are close but not touching.

Klaus and Caroline just moved to the green screen ready to take the pictures, Klaus just looked up waiting for her to remove her robe. Caroline slowly pulled down the silk ribbon holding her robe together and let it fall to the ground leaving her in her lingerie outfit for the shoot. Klaus just starred at her drooling at the perfection in front of him, she was magnificent and he was very worried that his body would react during the shoot and he didn't want her to feel his manhood poking her because then she would know and it would show in the pictures.

"OH MY GOD" the photographer screamed as she looked directly at Caroline "Is that a TATOO, YOUDIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A TATOO" she yelled.

"What's the problem, I didn't think it would be a big deal" she shrugged as Klaus just scanned her body searching for the tattoo and then finally catching sight of it, how did he not see it before, It was on the side of her hip, A crucifix with some writing wrapped around it, It was a very nice tattoo and looked delicious on her but he couldn't help but ponder why did she even have it.

"IT'S A FRICKING BIG DEAL but don't you worry because it looks sexy on you and he's got tattoos as well so it will look good, we could airbrush it out but it goes well" She finally concluded.

Klaus and Caroline then spent the next hour all over each other; they tried many different angles and positions to see which looked the best and see different shots. Klaus couldn't take it anymore, it was to frustrating to have her body all over him and have her legs wrapped around him or her succulent breasts pressed against him; It was torture and the only thing that was stopping him from getting an erection was thinking of horrible things but even that couldn't stop his sexual frustration. Klaus wasn't the only one who was having trouble focusing because all Caroline could do was imagine Klaus and her against the wall hot heavy and naked; it was getting to steamy in here and she didn't want to sexually assault him.

Thankfully it was over and they could both let go of each other and go back to their dressing room and get changed. Caroline could her all of them saying how amazing the pictures were and how they should become models or some shit but all she could do was think about Klaus, it seemed to her that all she could do was think of Klaus and it was killing her; she really needed to get laid.

* * *

><p>A couple days later the magazine was published and there cover was spread faster than Nutella, Everybody kept saying how hot they were and Kathrine kept teasing her about Klaus. Rebecca and Kol went on and on about the magazine and the only way to get Rebecca to shut up about him and Caroline were to get Caroline over at his house for a family meal. Rebecca went crazy over it and the rest of them just kept commenting about how hot she was.<p>

Ok so Klaus and Caroline were now at Ellen ready to be interviewed, it was basically an interview about the film but they knew most of the questions would be about them. They waited backstage until they heard Ellen's voice booming through the studio saying their names making the audience grow wild. They came out and sat close to each other, It started off with the movie but then the conversation turned.

"So Klaus congrats on just filming your other movie, I saw that picture Caroline tweeted on her twitter of you to; The caption saying something along the lines of "So proud of Klausy he finally finished Invasions of the free today" Ellen said causing the crowd to woo at the obvious closeness of them.

"You know I also wanted to say that I really enjoyed your photo shoot" Ellen said while bringing and picture of them on the screen, it was the cover they did. Caroline cheeks turned a crimson red as she listened to Ellen go on about her body or Klaus body.

After the interview Caroline and Klaus both made their way over to the studio were they just relaxed and talked about their day, there career and there life. Klaus realised that talking to Caroline was so easy and that he loved talking to her and that he could talk to her all day long and Caroline just thought the same thing as she looked into his eyes while he was speaking. They laughed they rehearsed they even Instagramed a few pics captioning the words 'Jodice' or 'Klaroline. Bye the end of their night in Klaus ended up asking Caroline for dinner with his family because his sister loved her and of course Caroline obliged secretly hoping that he asked her on a date instead. They soon left the studios and headed to their own apartments both with a wide smile plastered on their gorgeous faces. Klaus texted Caroline the details and the address and now all he had to do was wait and hope that this dinner foes well because he really didn't want his family embarrassing him and then it occurred to him that Caroline was going to meet his family and that's what you do with girlfriend but she wasn't his girlfriend and he had never taken a girl to meet his family but somehow it was just right with Caroline and he wouldn't even need to defend or explain her because everyone already knew that she was a wonderful person.

...

It was now time for Mikelson dinner or whatever, Caroline was in the car wearing an elegant gown because Klaus said it was a formal dinner event so dress to impress or whatever. Caroline as so nervous for some reason, it's not like she's meeting the boyfriend's parents so why is she getting all these butterflies in her tummy. She decided to wear a silk black ball gown with classic heels and light makeup with her natural waves.

She stood outside of the huge mansion and rang the bell and out came a man leading her to the dining area where she saw a bunch of people sitting one of them being Klaus who instantly smiled when he saw her and also raked his eyes slowly over her figure; the figure that haunted him In his dreams.

She saw the rest of the family look up as she made her way to the seat Klaus gestured, It kind of freaked her out to see them all looking at her as if they were scanning her or something. She noticed Kol the musical one wink at her and giver her lustful looks which in turn cause Klaus to give a dirty glare. She also noticed a blonde girl who looked at her with a lot of love and happiness.

Caroline didn't know how to explain it but this family dinner was really nice, Klaus's family seemed really close and everything; it just reminded her of how she didn't have a family.

Rebecca introduced herself to Caroline last and Caroline instantly knew who she was, she loved her clothes, Of course Rebecca went wild with the recognition and Klaus just sat there grinning at his Caroline and Rebecca; wait did he just call her his, must be the movie bonding.

Ester really liked Caroline, she thought she was good for Niklaus and she saw that her son was smiling a lot more when he was around this blonde, she also noticed how her name seemed to pop up in every conversation they had. Sometimes it would be a small mention or sometimes it would be a whole story about him and Caroline on the set or how they went dinner after or watched a film. Ester could see her son and being the very perceptive mother she was; she knew that Klaus loved Caroline and Caroline loved Klaus.

After dinner was over Klaus walked Caroline to the car that was picking her up, they chatted for a couple of minutes and shared some laughs and smiles. Once she left Klaus felt a deafening loneliness eco within him; it's like he can't bear to be without Caroline and when he's with her, he's the happiness he can ever be. When he came back into the house he got shoved with a bunch of questions and a very enthused Rebecca screaming about Caroline agreeing to do one of her fashion shows.

* * *

><p>It was now that day, the day Caroline had been dreading; it was the sex scene day. This scene as Stefan explained had to be Romantic, saucy but not to sexual but very passionate. She's had this attraction to Klaus since before she met him but spending this time with him just made that attraction develop into something more, something she didn't want to admit because she didn't think he felt the same; if only she knew.<p>

Klaus was in his trailer going over the script, he was contemplating the scene and at first he was really exited but now he felt nervous and scared. He knew he liked Caroline physically but he wasn't prepared to like her so emotionally. He knew she didn't really feel the same but then again he's seen bigger miracles. He's always been a confident macho man that covers his more human side with that fake façade of a man slut. He created that image because he didn't want to fall flat on his face if he showed his weakness and he thought so hard to not be weak anymore but this little blonde girl found her way into his mind and heart and day by day he could feel the feelings grow stronger.

Klaus and Caroline awkwardly made their way to the room that they were filming in, they were ready in their clothing and hair and makeup the only thing they had to wait for was Stefan's and Alaric's thumbs up, Caroline hoped they only had to film this once because she didn't want to feel her sexual desire any more then she has to. Klaus also wanted the same.

**Action**

_This scene was before the 'I love you' scene that was filmed a wild back because that's why started that whole part._

_Candice and Joseph were Kissing slowly, it was romantic and cute it was sweet and fun; it was like a couple in loves. Now Candice and Joseph have been waiting a wild to do the deed, I mean she's no virgin but she isn't a Kardashian either basically she doesn't really have that much experience in sex._

_They went slow but not to slow, they hadn't really established their relationship but they hadn't denied it either. They were In Josephs apartment in his room. Candice was too scared to actually commit but ever since Joseph had that jealous git she decided to give it a try but sex was on a whole other level. At first she assumed that it was going to be all lovey dovey but then when she felt joseph push her against the wall and run his hand up her dress she knew this was going to be rough and fats but last a long time. _

_She heard his loud roar in her ear and it caused her to moan in response, she felt him sucking and biting along her neck and collar bone. His moves were articulate and precise it made her very hot waiting and anticipating what he was going to do. He pushed her harder against the wall harder and tighter. She instantly wrapped her legs around him._

_He felt her moan in appreciation as he worked his magic but she was driving him crazy with her sharp nails scrapping into him through his shirt. He ripped her cardigan off her body and got rid of her summer dress. She scratched and his shirt and pulled it off and did light kisses over his chest causing him to howl and run his fingers through her soft hair. She only had her sharp heals on and underwear, she then unbuckled his belt and left him in his boxers with a very obvious erection._

...

Klaus and Caroline had to stop and get ready for the bed parts and shower parts, He was left with a real erection and was very horny and really wanted to take Caroline then and there; it killed him to know that they weren't going to be having real sex. He didn't even need to fake his moans because they were all too real. He got even harder thinking about how she looked in her underwear ready for him to take her, was it weird to be jealous of your character because at least one of him was theoretically getting laid with Caroline.

Caroline was just there getting positioned in the bed by some camera angel guy, she swore he some pervert because he kept looking at her with some nasty sexual look in his eyes; she felt so exposed right now. It was strange because when she was with Klaus and they were kissing it all felt so real. She felt like they were in there own bubble and they didn't need and directions because they made it look like it was legitimate. She desperately craved a piece of Klaus now, ever since she felt his hand on her thigh she just kept thinking about all the naughty things they could do and different positions they could do ; I mean she was very flexible.

While Caroline and Klaus were contemplating about how they could basically fuck each other Stefan and Ric were watching what they just got filmed. Watching it made them feel like they were some creepers who were filming a couple having really good hot sex; it was like they were actually doing the deed; it just proved how amazing they were but it also proved just how involved they were with one another.

**Action**

_Joseph and Candice were now in the bed moving in the covers, she was on top and you could see her bare back, she was moving slowly and you could see Joseph's hands on her hips and his naked chest. The moans were loud and passionate and there smiles and naughty smirks were played on their face._

_Candice was now underneath screaming loudly as you saw her healings digging into josephs backside and his body arching and thrusting and they moved._

_Later they were now in the shower and you could see the outline of two bodies pushed together, the female was pushed on her back and the male had his hands all over her. You could see them move and moan and scream but you couldn't see them._

_They were now in bed together, her in one of his shirts and him with a pair of boxers, they were snuggled in each other's embrace until Candice realised Joseph was asleep. She knew having sex with him would change everything and she knew that she wasn't ready so she picked up her dress and discarded underwear and put them on slowly as she watched his even breathing. She took a minute to just watch him sleep and to just look at his handsome features, she didn't want to leave but she had to; it was for the best._

_She couldn't bear herself to leave a note because it hurt too much so she looked at him for another moment and looked at him as he grabbed to reach her in his bed but couldn't find her; is brows furrowed but he was still sleeping; she slowly kissed his forehead and walked out the door and out of his life._

* * *

><p>Caroline felt so emotional for some reason, she didn't know how to explain it but it broke her heart when Candice left Joseph because on some level she knew that's what would happen to them except they would probably stay apart forever, they wouldn't get a happy ending like Joseph and Candice; well that's what she thought. Klaus was going through the same thing, he felt as if Caroline was actually leaving him and it took him a while to actually realise she was still here; but for how long?<p>

Stefan and Alaric and the rest of the crew praised them for their heart breaking performance and there sexual one to, now they only had two parts left to film of the film, they had the morning after one which was in 2 days and then they had the finding out about Candice's brother and after that there were only little parts left. Klaus and Caroline were both sad at the thought of the film coming to an end because it had been so amazing to film but they still had all the premieres and stuff and Klaus also heard Stefan mentioning a chance for a sequel; which means more Caroline with him.

After that hot scene Caroline and Klaus decided to meet at Klaus place to practice the confrontation scene basically the morning after. Caroline already knew where Klaus lived and decided to go for a casual outfit, nothing to fancy but still had enough cleavage to leave the imagination at work. She felt really weird rehearsing with Klaus after they practically grinded or dry humped for an hour or so.

She was now in Klaus house and to say this was awkward would be an understatement, I mean they've both filmed sex scenes before but there's always been one difference; the difference was that this time they were filming it together. Klaus and Caroline were kind of walking over the subject and just basically ignored what happened on set even if they couldn't forget they could at least try to; even if it didn't work.

"Ok so should we start practicing the part where he finds her at the bar and she's drowning in alcohol?" Caroline asked while twiddling her thumbs over each other nervously.

"Sure" was all he replied as he looked at her with that empty stare because he was too busy thinking about their actions on set and how amazing and alive he felt.

They got ready and held there scripts in there hand and started to get in position and embody there characters. Klaus started putting on that lonely deprived face that made her heart clench and Caroline did that regret look and they just stared at each other for a moment until they finally reached their senses and started.

**Action**

"Why DID YOU LEAVE" Joseph/ Klaus said in a distraught voice that made Caroline truly feel hid hurt even though this wasn't real.

"I had to leave Joseph, It not good for us, it's not good for me or you" Candice/Caroline said making Klaus look her dead in the eye with his real look because the words she just said sounded as if she was speaking to him and not his character.

"Don't Candice, Don't say that" He said using his real voice and real emotions causing Caroline eyes to widen.

"You know it's true, were just not meant to be; we barley even know each other" Caroline said going off script making Klaus drop his script on the floor and walk up to her.

"We do know each other, we've been together for months, and you've even met my family" He pleaded in a desperate voice that made Caroline move closer to him.

"The whole time we've been together has been as friends it's not like were a couple" she said trying to make sense of their situation.

"We may of not been a couple but we could be, I mean were already close we already have a bunch of fans supporting us or Klaroline whatever are name is" Klaus said while looking deep into her eyes that seem conflicted just like his own. Truth be told Is that he didn't even know what he was saying but he just couldn't let her walk out of his life not after everything they've done; it was time to take a chance.

"I..I don't know what to say" she mumbled as she suddenly felt a pair of lips descending on her own at first she didn't respond but then she felt how right it was to kiss him so she kissed back. She kissed with all her might; they slipped there tongues down one another as if this was a new flavour of ice cream that had yet to be tasted. He moved his hands down her sides trailing down her luscious curves and soft skin. She moved expertly in response and guided his hands with her own; they were entwined.

He felt her hot shaky breath on his neck and she silently moaned into him, he moved with articulate skill and some sort of grace and all she could do was shiver in response. This is what he had wanted since he first laid eyes on her and now he was getting it; he didn't think of the after math of his situation he only thought of the goddess in front of him.

They carried on with their kissing for a little while until he felt her unbuckle his trousers and tensed up at the feel of her hands so close to his manhood but it was the kind of tense that left you waiting to see what happen next; it was a aroused tense.

Caroline wasn't sure what to do really. In her mind she had pictured this a thousand times but in actuality everything seemed to disappear and all she wanted to do was please him like he was doing to her even if he was only kissing her she still felt more pleasure in her life then she ever did before; she only wanted him to feel the same.

They were both still dressed in their clothes well apart from Klaus who was in his boxers because Caroline had literally ripped of his trousers. He decided that this face was going to slow and was very eager to have her because he was sure enough overly aroused. He tossed her shirt away and started at her perfect breasts for a moment before ripping off her bra and jeans. The only thing she had on now were a pair of panties and she couldn't help but feel exposed even if Klaus was whispering words in her ear like perfect or so beautiful. She shed of his shirt and started working her magic at some point between there constant teasing and banter Caroline slipped her hands in his boxers and grabbed his hard on causing him to hiss at the satisfaction.

"Arghh yes darling do it like that" he purred as he felt her hand bob up and down his erection that was in need of a big release. He felt her go faster and faster until he was practically dripping and he couldn't help but urge her for her mouth.

"I want your mouth Caroline" he drawled as he felt his self-wanting more and more of her then he had ever felt with any other woman. In fact he never begged for a blow job or hand job in his life because he could get them without asking but with her it felt like a cry of desperation; that without her consenting to his will he would crumble up and die.

She willing obliged to his demand because to her this was about him and how she felt and she obviously couldn't tell him so she would just have to do it the only other way she could, she had to do it by sex.

She slowly kneeled on the floor so she was face to face with his length and then spit at tip and spread it over the rest of him as her succulent mouth devoured him whole.

"Oh Fuck baby" He gasped as he felt her mouth on him, she moved slowly at first but then pushed harder and harder until his eyes closed shut at the orgasmic feeling, he's had good blow jobs before but this was on a whole new level. She went at her fast change interchanging her hands on his balls. She could hear his whimpers and moans and it only encouraged her to go faster until she felt him grab on her hair so tightly.

He could feel the pressure building and building as he thrust into her mouth while drowning her in his hot seed that slipped into her throat as she swallowed every last drop causing him to harden more.

"That was-" Klaus said while stopping thinking about the pleasure he just received and how it was the best he ever got and then he decided he needed to make her come like that and he needed to hear her begs and moans; he was really scrutinizing his whole manhood now but he would prove he is the Alpha male and make her ache with want and have her coming back for more.

Caroline just stood there smirking at Klaus with that seductive glint in her eyes that she learnt off the man himself. Klaus grabbed Caroline's and led her to his bedroom where he successfully tore apart her panties and laid her down on the bed so he was on top of her. They were both naked and looking glorious and very sexually deprived well at least she was. Klaus started licking and biting any parts of her skin he could reach and massaged her breasts with his hands as he heard her "Ohs" and "More Klaus."

He then looked up at her with that evil look and went lower and lower until he reached a certain part of her anatomy that she didn't let man touch even when they begged her because she was just not into it but with Klaus she was anticipating his moves and when she felt his tongue nibble on her she couldn't help but moan loudly as she held the side of his bed trying to grasp something so she doesn't crumble.

She then felt him lick her faster and faster until he was numb and then when she thought he was done he stuck two fingers deep inside of her.

"OH MY GOD" she moaned and she felt his fingers move in her at a fast speed it was better than some of the sex she had with real man.

"Hmm you're so tight Caroline" Klaus hummed as he moved his fingers deeper inside as he felt her gush around him releasing all of her juices on to his fingers; which he gladly licked up to Caroline's surprise.

"Hmm you taste delicious" He moaned as she felt her cheeks glow a bright pink at his sexual comment.

Klaus then crawled on top of Caroline and smiled as he looked into her eyes as if he was asking if she was ready to do this because if they did do this there wasn't any going back at all so they had to be sure. Caroline herself had never been so sure of anything in her life before but did Klaus feel the same way, was this just a booty call to him or a one night stand, well whatever it was she wanted it and she really hoped he did to. She nodded her head in conformation as she felt Klaus slowly kiss her lips.

He then slid into her gently and gasped at the feeling of how tight she really was; he heard her soft murmurs encouraging him to pick up his speed as he moved within her. He was on top of her and she had her legs laced around him and her nails pinned in his back as he pressed his hands on the bed as it pushed him up giving him easier access inside of her.

He loved the feel of her and how she convulsed and contacted around him or how she moaned and gripped on to him tighter, how his name sounded off her lips or how she made him feel like he was going to explode.

"More I need more" she demanded as she moved there positions so they were in the lotus position.

He had never had sex like this ever; I mean it was mind-blowing but there was also something else, it was as if he had been blind not to see it because in that moment he realised that he was in love with Caroline Forbes he also decided to ejaculate in her in that same moment.

"OH FUCK" Klaus said as he thrust a couple more times to finish off even though he was still hard and ready for a third round; the perks of having an amazing stamina.

This time they were in on a chair in the kitchen for some reason, he was sitting down and she was facing forward as thy moved in sync together, sometimes slow or sometimes fast it really depended. He didn't know she was this flexible and ambiguous because they tried all the sex positions in the karma sutra itself. She was his best and he was hers and they ended up moaning over and over again, they even broke that chair from the force they were going at.

By the time they were tired Klaus had probably managed to put his semen in every part of his apartment and practically broke Caroline's legs with all the constant moves of positions or whatever but he had never felt so sedated in his entire life and it was an amazing new feeling . They were now in his bed wrapped around in his blankets sleeping, he didn't realise when he passed out but he did and so did Caroline.

* * *

><p>It was 3am in the morning when Caroline's phone went off, she woke up to it and quickly turned it off as she realised this was not bed but Klaus's. She looked around to see it was still dark and she could see Klaus sleeping like a baby with a content grin on his face and then she saw that her body was interlaced with his. Trying not to wake him she slowly removed his hands from her waist and slowly removed her legs from him; she felt cold from the loss of contact. Then she got up and grabbed what remains of her clothes and got dressed. She decided not to stay because she really wanted to avoid the morning after but the rest of her was screaming to go back and run into his embrace and sleep soundly again but her past experience with men taught her that adding something into a relationship that was never really there would cause you to fall flat on your face and she was never going let that happen; the heart can only take so much pain.<p>

In many ways Caroline and Klaus were like Joseph and Candice, they followed the same scenarios and the same paths but would there endings be the same?

Klaus woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, a beautiful smile was on his face as he remembered last night's events, he slowly moved his arm to reach for the beautiful blonde but his hand only touched the bed linen and that was it; he turned around to see and empty bed and all of Caroline's clothes gone including the girl itself.

Klaus was hurt, did she really just leave him in the middle of the night like a one night stand that was indifferent to her; was that all he was? He didn't know what to believe he thought they had a connection; he thought she felt the same I mean she certainly moaned it last night; whatever it was he was going to make sure he found out.

They were filming it today they were filming the morning after and that means she had to see Klaus but she would have to keep her cool and just act like nothing happened because that's all that happened, she didn't think there was a chance with him at the time she did but now going over It she understood that their lives were to different to ever be the same; she just couldn't wait until it was all over.

Klaus came storming into the set with a sadistic grin on his face when he spotted his blonde beauty talking with Ric, he was going to question her about her disappearance as soon as they were alone and he was going to make her see sense because he knows she feels something for him and he was going to make her admit it.

They didn't have time for chit chat because they had to film this scene now so after hair and makeup they just started and got right into it.

**Action**

_Joseph walks into the bar and spots Candice sitting there and he storms up to her and pulls her into the bathroom._

"_Why did you leave" he shouts scaring her as she tries not to look him in the eye so she can avoid the painful look that surrounds his beautiful orbs._

"_I asked you a question" he breathed so close to her, you could practically hear the aggression._

"_It was just sex Joseph and that's all it will ever be" she tried to lie but he could see her lie from a mile away and responded with an evil laugh._

"_Just sex JUST FUCKING SEX" he screamed as he backlashed her own words terrifying her._

_The truth was she didn't really know why she left or maybe she did but she was too afraid to admit it._

_Then this is what started the I love you scene._

"_I can't do this anymore Joseph; I can't see you anymore our lives are just too different for us to work" Candice said while showing sadness on her face and turning her head away from Joseph._

"_Don't do this Candice, I know you and I know your scarred but don't leave" he pleaded like it was real while grabbing her hand and turning her to face him._

_Candice looked into the stormy grey eyes and shed a small tear._

"_I'm sorry joseph but this isn't going to work we've only known each other for a couple of months and I need to be alone right now" Candice said while loosening herself out of his grip and walking away._

"_Coward" Joseph sneered causing her to turn around and march over to him._

"_I am no coward" she yelled at his face, they were so close now that you could feel the intensity rising._

"_You are, there's nothing stopping us from being together" he replied while looking into her eyes._

"_No I'm an afraid, I'm afraid of you that are what's stopping me" she mumbled lightly._

_He looked at her for a second almost taken back but then came closer "No you're not afraid of me your afraid of you; you're so terrified to believe that you can be happy and it's what kills you; you think you don't deserve me but the truth is, is that I'm the one who doesn't deserve you" He said while pushing their bodies tighter._

"_No that's not true" she said trying not to believe it even though she knows it inside._

"_I love you Candice" he said looking straight at her with all the power and emotion he felt "Why can't you just love me back" he said dreadfully._

_She looked at him shocked and then realised that this is what she wanted, she wanted him and she couldn't deny it._

"_I love you to" she breathed scared about his reaction._

_He looked up to see her face so full of love and passion and then slowly he rested his hand on her cheek and brought her closer to him and connected their mouths, her hand gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him closer towards her as there bodied became one and they shared a hot fiery kiss._

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline were just hit with a bunch of different emotions, it's like they were acting what they were feeling and it just felt so good to get it all out there knowing what the response was going to be. She could tell when they were acting that Klaus was talking to her not Joseph and that she was Caroline not Candice; it's like she answered her fears and his questions.<p>

Klaus knew that it was Caroline when they were acting because of the way she moved and how her eyes looked up with that pleading look or that cute pout and he now knew that she loved him whether she was ready to admit it or not because she can't fake that adoring look and she may be able to leave his bed at night but she'll never leave his heart; he just wish he knew what her fear was.

Again they didn't have time to talk they just had to film the next scene which was one of the most crucial points of the film, It was the point when they learn to truly trust each other.

**Action**

"_Candice please I'm begging you just tell me what your hiding" Joseph asked as Candice turned away from him to cover her tears, they had been together and in love and admitted it but there had always been a part of each other that they never shared and he just really wanted to know hers._

"_Joseph I don't think I can tell you, it's just too hard" Candice whimpered as she cried to herself in her arms._

"_Please Candice don't shut me out, whatever it is we can get through it; you know I love you so just tell me" Joseph asked while moving towards her and picking up her chin so she looked into his eyes._

"_I had a family once, there all pretty much dead but the only person I truly Cared about with My brother Adam; he was my best friend; my dad I never had and he was my protector but then he got shot and he died; he was a police officer and he was undercover, it was only a simple drug bust but I got scared and followed him just to make sure he was alright and then I got spotted and they took a shot at me but then Adam jumped in and it killed him and it was all my fault" she said leaning into him and crying her heart out; it felt good to let go of all the pain and just cry._

_Joseph just soothed her down and told her it wasn't her fault again and again and then told her about his family life and his abusive mother who put her job first and family last. He told her that's what he had been running from; he basically meant that he didn't want to live in the past and he didn't want her to either._

_They spent the whole day talking about the lives and the families and then found themselves wrapped up in each other's embrace in bed._

"_You know I love you right" Klaus said softy into her ear as she just simply cooed with a "I love you to" a light kiss on the lips._

_That was the first night they slept peacefully without having to worry about any problems or issues or the past coming back; it was perfect just like them._

...

After Klaus and Caroline filmed that scene Klaus realised that Caroline must if suffered a great loss because he saw real tears in her eyes and he soothed her genuinely because he couldn't handle to see her cry be it real or fake, if he could help ease it then he sure as hell would.

They ended up filming for the rest of the day and then had a cast party celebrating the end of the film because it was finished and just needed to be edited and then it would premiere in a couple of months. As soon as the party was over Caroline ran out of the building as fast as she could to avoid Klaus because she knew he was going to confront her and she just couldn't handle feeling more emotional pain.

Klaus obviously went running after Caroline and stopped her at the doors and pushed her against the doors. "Tell me Caroline, Please tell me why you left because I've been trying to figure an answer out all day that will be reasonable enough not to make me feel hurt but the problem is that I can't find one and its really starting to annoy me" he said right into her ear so she didn't miss a single word.

"Klaus I really think that we shouldn't do this" she mumbled into him because she was scared to admit how she felt.

"Please Caroline tell me how you feel because I know how I feel but I just need you to say it now answer my question why did you leave?" Klaus asked again searching her eyes for answers.

"I left because I'm In love with you and it kills me to say it because I don't think you love me back, I left because I'm so in love with you and I'm scared because I've never felt this way, It kills me because I A-M I-N L-O-V-E W-I-T-H Y-O-U" she exerted as then she suddenly felt Klaus's lips latch onto hers as she was pulled deeper into the kiss.

He then stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes and whispered "I love you to" and they kissed again and again until they were fumbling with Klaus keys to his apartment and the only thing you could here were loud moans and lots of 'I love you's' all night.

* * *

><p>The next day Klaus and Caroline were all over the news and the picture of the kissing was everywhere and there were a lot of reports around Saying 'Klaroline is real' or 'Klaroline is in love' and even ones like 'Klaroline lied to us they are real' and the weirdest ones were 'Klaroline baby drama or trouble in paradise' when in the photos it was clear that they were very much in love.<p>

Then of course Rebekah found out and went all psych at him screaming why didn't you tell me and then getting excited about her new sister and the rest of his family simply approved with those smiles that said more than words and his mother told him so and he was shocked to find out everybody knew about them before they even did.

...

It was the day of the premiere and it was full out packed and everyone was raving at how insightful the film was and how Klaus and Caroline portrayed there characters beautifully and all the fans just kept screaming Jodice or Klaroline.

It was now the end of the night and they were answering questions until Klaus got one question like "Are you and Caroline ever going to get married" which then led him to say "Let's find out" and he got on one knee to everyone's surprise and proposed it was kind of loud to hear because of all the fangirling going on and his sisters screams but it was along the lines od " I love you, I'll always love you, you're the one for me and I'm the one for you so bay just say yes" and of course she said yes and then he said " Looks like we're getting married" and leaned in for a long kiss.

This was not the end of their story but only the beginning…

* * *

><p>Thumbs up, if you liked it. The next parts will mainly be there wedding and the sequel to the film. Please leave a review, I love feedback it makes my day.<p>

if anyones wondering why my other fanfics have not been updated it's because Im still working on them. Next week I'll update them; hopefully.


End file.
